


SPN100 Challenge: Poetry for No Exit

by LeeMarieJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarieJack/pseuds/LeeMarieJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Challenge: Poetry for No Exit - Here's piece of accidental poetry written originally for Creepy Bedtime Stories Season Two - Episode 6 "No Exit". It's a lovely little ditty, actually a theme song, for H.H. Holmes to sing as he goes on with his horrid work. Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't do this for money, I do it for fun. Supernatural Fan Fiction Nov. 2015 Award Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN100 Challenge: Poetry for No Exit

A deep dark hole in the ground, that's all that's left of my playground.

All my pretty girls with their pretty golden curls and soft, soft skins; where can I take them? Where can I hide them?

Once I had a castle, once I owned the world. Now all that's left is a deep dark hole in the ground.

It's dark and it's cold and I never grow old but I still love them all: my pretty girls with their pretty golden curls.

I'll hide them away and here we'll all stay in my deep dark hole in the ground.


End file.
